


Hair Cut (Pog!)

by Ralli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream is a good older brother, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Tubbo Is A Baby Trans, hair cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralli/pseuds/Ralli
Summary: Later, in the privacy of the bathroom, Tubbo took another moment to stare at himself in the mirror. Just, really look.He looked like Tubbo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 346





	Hair Cut (Pog!)

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to start out by saying this is really fucking old, i wrote this like before l’manburg was a thing. I just feel bad for not having chapters to my two main fics ready because of a massive writers block so i’m posting this.  
> I know Tubbo isn’t trans irl and i don’t mean to offend anyone for making a fic about him being trans. I’m just trans-lating (hehe) my own joy of getting a haircut that suits me better to a character i like. If Tubbo ever says he doesn’t want to be portrayed as trans i’ll take this down. hopefully I’ll have updated my other fics by then if that happens, lololol.

Tubbo hated his long hair. It fell past his shoulders and made him look so _girlish_ . He has no idea to do about it though. He’d never gotten a boy haircut before. He only came out to his older brother a week ago, the most terrifying ordeal he’d ever had to go through. It was fine, though, Dream was fine with calling him Tubbo and _his little brother_. 

This, though, was the second most terrifying thing he’d ever done. Stood in front of the barbers, one specifically for men, with Dream’s hand on his shoulder. He felt so very nervous, hands clenched. His stomach rolled. 

“Hey, you’re gonna be ok Tubbo,” Dream reassured.

Tubbo nodded, even if he didn’t feel like it. 

Inside a lady with her hair dyed bright colors checked them in, and told them to take a seat. The waiting was the worst. He should have just done this at home. Eret probably knew how to cut hair. He second guessed this entire trip, knuckles clenched around the arm of the chair. 

“Tubbo don’t look so nervous, you’re gonna be fine,” Dream whispers. 

_Easy for you, mr. over six feet and doesn’t squeak like a rat being stepped on,_ Tubbo thinks bitterly. 

“Uhh… miss?” One of the hair stylists called out. 

His cheeks flushed and he quickly ducked his head, and hoped that they weren’t talking about him. 

“Miss Tubbo?”

oh god damnit.

“It’s mister, actually,” Dream corrected. “Let his hair get out of control for too long.” 

A hand fell onto his head and ruffled his wavy locks. Tubbo instantly felt a wave of gratitude towards his brother. 

“Oh, I’m really sorry, sir! Well, if you’ll come sit in this chair,” She offered. “We can get started.” 

  
  


He sat down and basically forgot the next thirty minutes in the haze of anxiety. 

~~~~

He’d been rubbing his head on and off for ten minutes now, admiring how short it was, how bouncy it was, how _masculine_ he felt. The haircut lady said it framed his face and brought out his jawline. Made him look squarer instead of round. 

Dream didn’t take his hands off the steering wheel but his fingers twitched like he wanted to also run his fingers through Tubbo’s now short and fluffy hair. He flipped down the sun visor and took another look at himself in the mirror. 

Swoops and swivels and fluffy bits, bangs and a little pointy bit at the end of his part that stood straight up. He loved it, it’s so much better than his old haircut. He didn’t look like a girl anymore. He didn’t quite look masculine but he sure felt it. If he looked hard enough, maybe squinted his eyes a bit, he could finally see the boy he knew he was. It was a start, and a good one at that. 

Eret fawned over him the moment he got in the door, telling him how much his haircut suited him, and how much like a teenage boy he looked. Tubbo smiled ear to ear and the three of them ate dinner, chatting about buying new clothes for Tubbo and various school related topics.

Later, in the privacy of the bathroom, Tubbo took another moment to stare at himself in the mirror. Without the bounce of the car, without the adoring eyes of his older brother. Just, took a moment to really _look_. 

He looked like Tubbo. And that made something warm bloom in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the characters these content creators play, not the real people. also here’s the obligatory don’t fucking ship minors you asswipes (if ur not one of those people who ships minors ur not an asswipe).
> 
> On a different note: I haven’t put on pants since 7:45 this morning. I am Free.


End file.
